The Demon God Sage of the Six Facets
by Zero a.k.a. Shadow Lantern
Summary: The Demon God Sage of the Six Paths has been deleted and rewritten. Summary: What if the Sage of the Six Paths wasn't the only one on the Elemental Continent who knew the truth about the natural and the supernatural? Watch as Zero Namikaze sets upon a journey that will led him towards omnipotence. AU/OC-centric w/ influences from various comics, anime, and games.


The Demon God Sage of the Six Facets

Prologue: The Origin of the Universe and Beyond

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought'_

"**Summon, Demon, Angel, Deity, Spirit Speech"**

'_**Summon, Demon, Angel, Deity, Spirit Thought'**_

"**Jutsu/Technique"**

To answer the fundamental question of who are we and where we come from, one must understand that the answer he or she seeks lies within ones understanding of the universe and possibly beyond. However, to understand the universe, one must understand what was there before the universe appeared. That in on itself is tricky due to the fact that no one within the universe truly knew the answer to that elusive conundrum. However, on the Land of Demons, which was located within the Elemental Continent of the planet Earth, a priest, who would later on create the Shinobi Sect on the said continent, would find the answer during one of his periods of meditation.

The priest in question was Raizo Hayabusa. Growing up, Raizo was one of many would witnessed the horrors of war and wanted peace for his homeland. Upon his sixteenth birthday, Raizo decided to leave the Elemental Continent to seek enlightenment. During his travels across the globe, Raizo learned from monks and warriors. However, what really caught his attention were the shinobi sects that had already existed. These various groups were the Shirai Ryu, Lin Kuei, Red Dragon, and Saurian.

Upon returning to the Elemental Continent, Raizo began to spread his wisdom across the land. This resulted in a great change throughout the continent. One notable subject Raizo would be remembered for was the introduction of chakra.

You see, during his travels, Raizo learned that in all living things, from the smallest organism to the largest, had within them two opposing supernatural substances called Life-Force and Death-Force. Life-Force was the essence of Life, which was present in all living beings throughout the universe, while Death-Force was the essence of Death which was present in all mortals throughout the universe.

Remembering why few people knew about Death-Force, Raizo had only taught his followers about Life-Force. Though Life-Force had went by many terms such as Aura, Chi/Qi, Ki, Life Energy, Quintessence, Haki, Eco, and The Force, Raizo decided to name it chakra.

Years later, while meditating in the Land of Demons, Raizo would find the elusive answer to what was there before the universe came into existence and it would change his view on the natural and supernatural for the rest of his life.

* * *

Before there was time and space, order and chaos, life and death, there was only the vast void of nothingness. Nothingness would reign supreme until something unexpected and mindboggling had occurred. An energy source had manifested itself and emerged from the void. This unique source of energy would be later known as the Primordial Force and it would be the origin of every existing and non-existing universal concept.

From the primordial force, an omnipotent being had emerged. This Supreme Being would be later known as the One-Above-All and its first task was to create the supernatural realms of Heaven and Hell. Heaven would be place of paradise where the angelic hierarchy (Angels, Archangels, Principalities, Powers, Virtues, Dominions, Ophanim, Cherubim, and Seraphim) would reside. Later, it would be a place where blessed souls would go after death. Hell would be a place of damnation where a multitude of demons would reside. The first demons ever would be the Elder Gods of Earth. Later, it would a place where condemned souls would go after death.

Sometime after it created Heaven and Hell, the One-Above-All created something called the cosmic egg. This primordial object was infinitely dense and infinitely hot. At some point, the cosmic egg began to expand rapidly. Electromagnetism, gravity, the weak force, and the strong force would come into play allowing subatomic particles to form into atoms, atoms into molecules, and molecules into stars, planets, star systems, galaxies, and etc.

At the very point of the creation of the universe, several cosmic abstract entities were "born" and even though they were separate entities that represent a certain aspect of the universe, altogether they represented the Sentience of the Universe. These entities were Eternity, Infinity, Death, Oblivion, Galactus, Master Order, Lord Chaos, the Phoenix Force, and the Living Tribunal.

Eternity was the nigh-omnipotent, cosmic abstract entity representing all time and reality in the universe. It was the collective consciousness of all life and existed everywhere simultaneously. It would spawn several "children" or concepts that became separate, independent entities: Empathy, Eulogy, Expediency, Entropy, Epiphany, Enmity, and Eon.

Infinity was the nigh-omnipotent, cosmic abstract entity representing space and its expansion. Together with Eternity, they represented all time and space in the universe. Infinity was Eternity's counterpart.

Death was the nigh-omnipotent, cosmic abstract entity representing decay and destruction. It was the counter force to Eternity.

Oblivion was the nigh-omnipotent, cosmic abstract entity representing non-existence. It was the counter force to Infinity.

Galactus was the nigh-omnipotent, cosmic abstract entity representing the balance between Eternity and Death. While Eternity and Infinity represented the first force of the universe (Necessity) and Death and Oblivion represented the second force of the universe (Vengeance), Galactus represents the third force of the universe (Equity). To clarify, Eternity and Infinity were always in constant struggle with Death and Oblivion, with Galactus providing balance to the two opposing forces. This competition was not antagonistic but rather an end result of their natural purposes. Where Eternity and Infinity tried to expand life and the universe, Death and Oblivion had wanted to reduce it. This usually resulted to a point where there was an exact balance between life and death.

Master Order was the nigh-omnipotent, cosmic abstract entity representing uniformity, orderliness, and immutability.

Lord Chaos was the nigh-omnipotent, cosmic abstract entity representing inconsistency, disorderliness, and mutability. Lord Chaos couldn't exist without Master Order and vice-versa. Both created a cosmic entity that existed as the synthesis of the major concepts of the universe: life and death, reality and illusion, good and evil, logic and emotion, existence and nothingness, god and man. This being was known as the In-Betweener.

The Phoenix Force was the nigh-omnipotent, cosmic abstract entity representing life that has not yet been born. The Phoenix Force was also a manifestation of the prime universal force of life and was the nexus of all psionic energy which does, has, and ever existed in the universe.

The Living Tribunal was nigh-omnipotent, cosmic abstract entity that was known as the God of the Universe and is the most power of all the cosmic abstract entities. Its primary purpose was to safeguard the universe from an imbalance of mystical forces. It would also act to prevent an overwhelming imbalance of good and evil within the universe, though it sometimes may leave the final judgment to Master Order and Lord Chaos. If it means preserving the mystic balance, it would use its power to obliterate an inhabited planet or turn a star into a supernova with a single force bolt. In order to intervene in a case, all three of its faces representing equity, necessity, and vengeance must be in agreement.

* * *

When Raizo had awoken from his meditation, he was too shocked beyond belief. He had saw the void of nothingness, the formation of the primordial force, the emergence of the creator of all of existence, the creation of Heaven and Hell, and the creation of the universe as well as its entire historical record. Everything he had come to believe about the universe and beyond was turned upside down and inside out. What he hadn't realized was the fact that a descendant of his, who would be neglected by their parents, would also gain this knowledge and become one of the most powerful beings on the planet and possibly the universe.

End of Prologue

* * *

Author Notes:

Eternity, Infinity, Death, Oblivion, Galactus, Master Order, Lord Chaos, the Phoenix Force, the Living Tribunal, the In-Betweener, Empathy, Eulogy, Expediency, Entropy, Epiphany, Enmity, Eon, the Elder Gods of Earth, and the One-Above-All are character from Marvel Comics.

The Shirai Ryu, Lin Kuei, Red Dragon, and Saurian are ninja clans from the Mortal Kombat gaming series.

Aura, Chi/Qi, Ki, Quintessence, Life Energy, Eco, Haki, and the Force are terms used to classify life-force energy in other work of fiction.

The Primordial Force is a concept I had gotten from Superpower Wiki. I highly recommend that you vist this site.

Death-Force is also a concept I had gotten from Superpower Wiki.

Raizo Hayabusa is the named of the Six of the Six Paths in this story. His first name from the character Raizo Ozunu from Ninja Assassin and his surnamed is from the character Ryu Hayabusa from the Ninja Gaiden gaming series.

I hope you enjoyed what you've read so far and as always, constructive criticism will most appreciated and helpful.

Zero a.k.a. Shadow Lantern


End file.
